whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Questions to ask Scientologists
* Can you actually prove that OT powers exist? * Did you know that OT VIII is basically a C/S 53 of all your prior auditing and not some magic level? You're just cleaning up all your awful auditing, AGAIN. * Does the Church not grant you the inalienable right to think freely, to talk freely, to write freely their own opinions and to counter or utter or write upon the opinions of others? 1 * Even IF L. Ron Hubbard were the most inspired person of the 20th Century, does that preclude the possibility of the current management becoming corrupt? * Even IF Narconon, Crimonon, The Way To Happiness, and others are good causes, does that justify the bad management which now runs the Church? * Have you ever had to make up a story in order to be more convincing that you completed the goals of a course so you would be allowed to move on? * Have you ever wondered if the ethics system and sec checks were meant to benefit the Church at your expense? * How can you be certain that success stories are true? * How could someone flunk a religion? * How many times a week does the Church of Scientology or one of their affiliates contact you for money? * If communication is the universal solvent, then why should it be limited or reduced to exclude anyone? * If Scientologists are at cause over MEST, why are they affected negatively by an SP? * If Scientology is all about communication, why is there hardly any meaningful communication with critics? * If Scientology worked, why aren't all the Orgs would be Saint Hill size? * If the tech always works, why have so many well-intentioned people blown? * If you are a Communications Release, why can't you be silent? * If you are a Problems Release why do you still have them? * If you are an immortal spiritual being who is basically good and capable of unlimited creativity, then why should the fault lie with you instead of the tech? * If you did your Purification Rundown, why do you still smoke? * If you have handled your Drug Case then why do you take medicine? * If you have handled your Service Facsimiles then why do you argue? * If you have OT powers why can't you remember every single past life? * Is it not forbidden by the Church to destroy one's own kind, or enslave another's soul? 1 * Is the amount of money and time you've already spent a good enough reason to continue with something that's clearly not working for you? * What if, behind those fake smiles, they're having the very same doubts as you? * When you apply the tech down to the letter the first time, why should you have to do it again? * Which version of the OT levels did you do? How do you know that they are not squirreled? * Which is more important: Stopping yourself from thinking bad thoughts about Scientology, or enabling yourself to think GOOD thoughts about YOU? * Why are there only number of class XI auditors left? Why were all the others declared suppressive? * Why did RTC change the definition of the second dynamic to creativity? * Why did x blow? (Mike Rinder, Rathbun, Jenna Miscavige, Debbie Cook, other prominent Scientologists) * Why do the spikes point inward at Golden Era Productions? pic here * Why does the Church of Scientology own so many empty buildings? * Why is there so much alter-is (change) in the current text, from what L. Ron Hubbard originally wrote? 2 * Why is there such a focus by the current management on stats and money? * Why should you actively spread a technology if it doesn't work for you? * Why should you close a comm line to someone that you love and care about, just because they disagree with your religion? * Why should you go into debt to pay for tech which is being pushed on you? * Would you rather think for yourself, or let your Church think for you? Footnotes * 1 See the Creed of the Church of Scientology. * 2 DM removed the word "alter-is" from the 1998 version of "What is Scientology". Compare it to an older version. Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki